


Roses

by yoons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, gross making out, suuuper sappy dont look at it, tender touches, very affectionate boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoons/pseuds/yoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa’s hands fall down, and Kuroo makes a point of intertwining their fingers and forcing him to take a step closer to the bed. Without breaking the eye contact, Oikawa lets go of his partner’s hands and flops onto the bed and spreads his arms, silently telling Kuroo to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> My dear memebro Caden, I dearly hope that you enjoy this and happy 17th birthday! This was a first time I wrote for this pairing so I hope it’s not too OOC ahh  
> You can try listening to “Roses” by The Chainsmokers while reading this; it might not fit the mood but it is… hella good  
> Rated T for Thirst

Oikawa lets out something between a moan and a sigh as he is forcefully pushed against his apartment’s door. He tries reaching behind and looking for his keys in his back pockets, but Kuroo is insistent – his lips never leave his own, and his hands can’t seem to stay still, roaming all over Oikawa’s body; looking for his soft spots.

“Kuroo, give me a moment,” he mumbles under his breath, hot air hitting Kuroo’s face and making the latter one look up, his eyes filled with raw desire and need. Oikawa would be lying to himself if he claimed that he had ever experienced anything like this this exhilarating rush running through his veins when he dated other people; there is just _something_ that makes it work for both of them – a certain sparkle that never died down, even years into their messy, happy, exciting relationship.

Eventually, Kuroo takes a step back – a small one, but a step nevertheless – thus silently telling Oikawa to do whatever it is he wants to do. Oikawa hastily picks up his keys and starts unlocking his door, all the while ignoring the sensation of small kisses peppering the back of his neck, even though they make the bottom of his stomach heavy with want. He finds it hard to breathe out and finally open the goddamn door.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the bedroom. It is Kuroo who doesn’t forget to close the door behind them, but Oikawa redeems himself by rushing towards his bathroom and grabbing the _stuff_ , even if he is still somewhat unsure as to where tonight will take either of them – both of them had a long day and Oikawa highly doubts that Kuroo has enough energy for a few rounds.

They reunite in the living room; Oikawa doesn’t waste time and starts tugging him towards his bedroom, and they are moving way too quickly for Kuroo to continue kissing his neck. A pity, really.

Oikawa belatedly realises that he forgot to do his bed and his bedroom’s floor is littered with recently washed underwear and socks, but it doesn’t seem like Kuroo care about these details in the least. In fact, it’s almost like he sees nothing and cares about nothing but the man in front of him, so Oikawa follows his example and forgets about the state of his room.

Just as they are about to reach his bed, Kuroo grants him with a deep kiss that manages to carry so much adoration and affection that Oikawa has to squeeze and ignore the burning in his eyes; he absolutely _refuses_ to cry and ruin this moment, so instead he raises his arms and tentatively touches Kuroo’s face because physical contact has always calmed him. Kuroo hums into their kiss just as his arms circle Oikawa, tugging him closer, _closer_ , but for Oikawa it’s still not close enough.

They continue doing this for a while; Kuroo keeps licking into his mouth and his fingers begin mindlessly grabbing and releasing Oikawa’s jacket, while Oikawa closes his eyes and starts mapping out Kuroo’s face, his fingertips gently gliding across Kuroo’s sun-kissed skin. It’s like the two of them are so entranced by each other that it takes them a while to finally separate.

Kuroo takes a step back, giving Oikawa a lopsided smirk and cocking his head to the right to practically _leer_ at Oikawa – not like the latter one has anything against it. Oikawa’s hands fall down, and Kuroo makes a point of intertwining their fingers and forcing him to take a step closer to the bed. Without breaking the eye contact, Oikawa lets go of his partner’s hands and flops onto the bed and spreads his arms, silently telling Kuroo to join him; and he does just that, but not before running his hands down Oikawa’s sides which makes him squirm.

Kuroo puts his hands next to Oikawa’s head, not wanting to crush him with his weight, and places a few kisses on his nose, on his cheeks and then lower, on his neck and between his collarbones. It is ticklish, but it also relaxes Oikawa, so he sighs and lets Kuroo do whatever he wants.

Soon, there isn’t enough visible skin that Kuroo can reach, so he looks up at his partner and, after receiving a nod, starts unbuttoning his short.

His movements are quick and precise; Oikawa can’t help but slightly rise his body off the bed and all but groan when Kuroo starts unzipping his jeans so _torturously_ slowly. He bites onto his lower lip and raises his arms to grab something – anything – to prevent himself from scratching Kuroo’s back; apparently, his volleyball teammates noticed the scratched and teased him mercilessly for about two weeks.

Kuroo plants a loud kiss on his left hipbone, and all Oikawa can do is breathlessly laugh and tug Kuroo upwards, presenting him with a messy kiss that is filled with lips and teeth because he is fully aware what sort of effect it has on Kuroo.

When Oikawa breaks the kiss and gives his lover a knowing smile, Kuroo only whispers, “I love you,” and dives in for another kiss, his left hand trailing down Oikawa’s toned body and stops just above his underwear, mercilessly teasing him. Oikawa smiles into the kiss and, really, there is nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
